The present invention relates to apparatus for securing bedclothes on a mattress. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an apparatus which cooperates with a mattress to secure bedclothes thereon without damaging the mattress and/or the bed frame. While the present invention is particularly suited for use with a fluid-filled mattress or waterbed, it is likewise usable with a conventional mattress.
Securing of bedclothes on a bed to ensure comfort has long been a problem the solution to which has been an objective in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 777,016 discloses a representative appliance for this purpose, including a strap sewn to the bedclothes. Loops depend from the strap and carry fasteners. The fasteners, in turn, connect with eyes or rings depending from the bedframe to secure the bed coverings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,398 states that with the increase in popularity of waterbeds, further problems are encountered in securing the bedclothes to the mattress. Since a waterbed mattress is a flexible, fluid-filled vessel, that patent concludes that some earlier devices, which are relatively effective with more rigid, conventional mattresses, are ineffective on waterbeds. To overcome this stated deficiency, the patent discloses a generally rectangular waterbed sheet including hemmed pockets along its sides but not its corners. Each pocket is adapted to telescopically receive a rigid member in the form of a rod that in use is gripped between the walls of the bedframe and bladder-mattress to prevent movement of the sheet. Thus, the sheet must be particularly dimensioned to properly drape over the mattress to ensure that the rods are gripped at the desired point between the mattress and the bedframe walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,632 discloses a sheet having hems at its headboard and footboard ends. Rods extend through the hems and fit into any of several slots in each of two adjusting plates mounted on the headboard and footboard of the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,262 shows a waterbed mattress cover having elastomeric bands that extend across the corners of the bladder and expand and/or contract with the bladder to accommodate displacement of the water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,133 and 4,488,323 are typical of patents disclosing hook and loop, or Velcro type fasteners for holding bedclothes to a mattress.